


A Rash Decision

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Rossi decided to head to the bar to talk about how much he misses Erin. That, however, leads them to make a choice that will affect them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rash Decision

"I miss her," Rossi slurred drunkenly. "I mean, I was the one who rescued her from the brink of death, she should have stayed with me until the end of time. Instead she ends up with my Kitten? What mean trick of Fate is that?"

Hotch looked at his best friend and shrugged. "I don't really believe in Fate any longer, Dave. Foyet sort of ripped that bandage off." He took another sip of his beer and looked at his friend, giving him a wry smile. "Look, the heart wants what the heart wants. I sort of knew something like this would happen."

"What?" he asked incredulously, signaling for the bartender to refill his scotch glass.

"I should have told you, I just didn't think that their friendship would deepen into something like this so soon."

"I should hate you," Rossi muttered before leaning in and kissing Hotch deeply. He stiffened in surprise but didn't try to pull away from the embrace, knowing that he didn't want to upset or hurt Dave by rejecting him in that moment. "My god, it's like kissing a dead fish. No wonder Beth broke things off with you."

Feeling wounded, he set aside his beer and reached out, cupping one hand around the back of Rossi's head, the other coming to rest on his shoulder. "I'll show you a dead fish," he said lowly before capturing his lips in a searing kiss, licking at the seam of his lips, demanding entrance. His friend moaned lowly and he used the opening to his advantage, teasing the other man's tongue with his own.

Hotch growled a little when he felt Rossi nip at tongue and he tore his mouth away from the man's, breathing heavily. "All right, maybe I was mistaken," he panted out, giving him a cheeky grin. "What do you say to taking this party back to my house? It's not like Erin will be there to scold me."

Hotch shrugged before taking another drink of his beer. "I don't know if I want to do that. I like our friendship as it is."

"That kiss? Says otherwise. I want to be like Vasco de Gama, and explore a whole new world with you."

"You are so drunk, Dave. That line would sound bad even coming from Morgan's lips. On you, it just makes me think of a past his prime pirate." Rossi looked at him darkly. "What? I'm just saying, if we took you to one of Penny's silly little Ren Faires, you would fit right in as a pirate. I even have the hat to prove it."

"Oh yeah? Then prove it."

There was a dangerous tone in his voice and Aaron nodded, cocking his eyebrow. "Just let me call us a cab, Dave," he said, motioning the bartender over and settling their bill.

"Usually there are a few waiting outside, sir. Have a good night." He blanched a little at the wink the woman gave them as she waved them off and hurriedly took hold of Rossi's arm, leading him outside. True to her word, there were three cabs idling there, and he slipped them inside the first one, giving the driver his address.

By the time they were at his apartment, he and Rossi were making out once more in the backseat of the car and it was hard to meet the cabbie's eye as he shoved some money at the man. "There's too much here," he started to say, and Hotch glared at him.

"Harry, just keep the change. I'm sure it will buy a little bit of discretion." The man nodded and they stumbled up to the door of his apartment building. It didn't take long for him to find his key and let them in before leading Rossi over to the elevator, helping him inside.

As soon as the doors were closed, the older man turned to him and looked deep into his eyes. The drunken haze from earlier was rapidly disappearing, and he found himself grateful for that. "I want this, Aaron. The only question is, do you?"

"Yes." He sealed his words with a kiss, leaning in as Rossi dug his fingers into his hair, holding him close. "I want you to wear something for me tonight."

"Ooh, kinky. I never took you for something like that. Then again, I never thought you would be one to make rash decisions. And yet, here we are." The smoldering look that Rossi sent him sent shivers through his body and he desperately tried not to shudder in desire. His friend chuckled all the same and he took an involuntarily step forward, letting the man grope his ass.

The doors opened, and they stumbled out and he led Dave to his apartment, unlocking the door and leading him over to the coat closet that was close to the door. "Here," he said as he thrust his old pirate hat at him, smiling slightly at him.

"Aye, aye, Captain Hotch!" he replied lustily, plopping the hat onto his head and leaning in to kiss him passionately. "Captain Rossi seeking permission to run his flag up the mast."

Hotch tried very hard to keep from laughing at the blatant innuendo, only to have that laugh swallowed by another hungry kiss. Moaning, he kissed Rossi back, relishing the way their lips fit together, the way his goatee tickled his face with its softness. And then, he cupped his erection through his pants, stroking up and down lightly, heightening every sensation his mouth was eliciting from him. "Permission granted," he said throatily when they had broken the kiss. "Let Captain Hotch welcome Captain Rossi into the good ship Bedroom."

"Arr, that does sound like a most splendid idea, matey," he replied, curling his pointer finger into a hook. "Will ye be leading the way to the x marked on the spot?"

"Aye, I will!" he replied with gusto, leading the man to his bedroom, looking forward to the night spent together.


End file.
